


I waited for you in the shadows of time- the may day art

by watchingvfall_n_drown



Series: Drifting In Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingvfall_n_drown/pseuds/watchingvfall_n_drown
Summary: Field of flowers on the day of beltane. The beloved and lover. The hero and the villain. The damsel and the monster.
Series: Drifting In Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	I waited for you in the shadows of time- the may day art

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt on painting during isolation. It DID NOT come out as I wanted... but, whatever it goes.


End file.
